


Reunions

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hugging, Hugs, Irondad, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Reunion, Tears, happiness, harry osborn - Freeform, spiderson, tight hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Harry disappeared in the snap just like Peter. Now the fight with Thanos is over and Peter just wants to reunite with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Reunions

As soon as the Quinjet landed in the empty New York road Peter was out and running in the direction of the Osborn’s place, ignoring the other calling his name behind him.   
Tony had used the stones to dust Thanos and his army, and somehow survived, much to the relief of everyone else.   
Peter was happy about that too he really was, but right now all the teen wanted to do was get to his boyfriend and make sure he was okay. No-one knew if Harry had been dusted or not and though it was selfish, Peter hoped against hope that he had been. The teen had no idea what he’d do if the other teen had grown up and moved on without him. Harry was Peter’s everything, his better half. The teen just prayed his boy had been dusted.   
With his thoughts running wild Peter almost missed the familiar voice calling him name.   
“Peter!” 

The teen skidded to a stop and whipped around so fast Tony was worried he’d get whiplash.   
“Harry?” Peter whispered.   
There stood Harry looking the same as he had when Peter had last seen him, the only addition being a split lip.   
It took the kids brain a minute to catch up with what he was seeing and when it did Peter’s feet moved on their own.   
“Harry!” He cried with tears streaming down his face.   
The boys collided in a fierce hug, immediately wrapping their arms around one another. They clung tightly as they cried terrified the other would fade away again if they let go. 

Harry remembered how he’d felt just before he’d faded from existence. The teen had been given a split lip from his Dad and run to his room when he suddenly felt tingly all over. Harry looked down at his hands and felt fear grip him as they started turning to ash. In that single moment he felt fear, loneliness and panic, he just hoped against hope his boyfriend was alright.   
Harry came back only two hours ago and instantly knew something was wrong. His room was covered in a thick layer of dust, his Dad was stood at his window and the entire atmosphere just felt shifted. The teen didn’t even say hello to his Dad before he was running. He had to find Peter.   
Seeing the Quinjet filled him with dread.   
Seeing Peter filled him with relief, joy and an indescribable happiness.   
Now that he had his boys back in his arms, Harry never wanted to let go of him. 

Once their cries had died down a little, Harry pulled back just enough to cup Peter’s face as Peter’s hands came to lightly grip the front of his shirt. The hero’s face was covered in dirt and cuts, but he was right here alive and breathing.   
“Hi,” Harry greeted, voice a little hysterical and his smile looking just a little crazy.   
“Hi,” Peter greeted back, his voice and smile mirroring Harry’s.  
At the same time the boys leaned in while simultaneously pulling the other closer, pressing their lips together in a deep desperate kiss that said a thousand words.   
The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the boys wrapped their arms around one another again, hiding in the others shoulder to muffle the last of their soft sobs.   
“I love you so so much Pete.”   
“I love you too Har, so so much.” 

From that moment on both boys knew they’d be okay and able to take on the world together again.   
They were here.   
They were safe.  
They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m playing with the idea of whether to make this a multi-chap fic or a series, where different characters reunite in various situations? 
> 
> Let me know if you’d like to see that and feel free to make requests of who you'd like to see


End file.
